paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power PAW Patrol part 2:Trouble-de and Trouble-dumb
Marie:Thinks* EWWW! This punch smells like Blackberries! Skye:Thinks* Rasberries,Really people! Chase:Thinks*Ew! Mangos! Marshall:Almost pukes* Thinks*This is Plum! Never trust ponies! All four:Pour out Punch* The rest except Twilight, Celestia and Luna:Drink it and fall asleep* Chase:Whats going on? Skye:I'm scared! Marshall:Were all going to die! Marie:Cause of blackberries! Other three:Stare at Marie* Marie:Randomly*I want to punch Katie now! Luna:Sister what did you do?!!!! Celestia:Just doing my job. Luna:Your killing a bunch of ponies! Celestia:No,just put a sleep potion on them. Luna:Scowls* Marie:Secertly takes Rarity, Magenta, Sweetie bell, Riccota,Taffy and Lemon* Celestia:Puts the rest of the ponies in bubbles* Celestia:Now to kill you! Luna:I should have banished you when I had the chance!!! Riccota Cream: Wakes up in alarm*Let me at them! Let me at them! Magenta Gem:Shhhhh! Celestia:By the way, I got to tell you That student of Twilight's stupid, she doesn't know what were trying to suck her into! Magenta:Let me at them! Let me at them! Marie:Shhh! Celestia:Hears them* them*You get back here know! Luna:Run! Celestia:Freezes Luna* Marshall:You heared her,RUN!!! Marie:Wakes up the others and They start running* Celestia:I can work with them for now,Twilight! Distract them! Twilight:With pleasure! Twilight:Runs after them* Rosa:Wakes up*Whats going ON!!!? Rocky,Zuma,Rubble,Ryder and Marissa:What the!!!! Rainbow dash and Pinkie:Thats a lot of kiddnapped ponies! Pinkie:And were part of the group! Smiles* Rainbow:What!!!! Slams into bubble*Get me out of here! Spike:I hope Rarity's ok.... Rosa:No time to worry about a white horse! We got to get out of here fast! Mean while with the pups* Skye:I think we lost them. Marie:I feel bad for Luna. Others:Us too. Rarity:I hope Everyones ok. Sweetie:Me too sis. Marie:We got to tell you guys something... Ponies:What? All four:Were.. Sweetie Belle: Dogs that can talk that live in a different world that got sucked though a whirl pool and now you need to save your team before its too late! All four:Jaws drop* Rarity:I'm pretty sure that's not it... Chase:Actually shes spot on. Riccota:We have no time replaying a Equestria girls movie secne! Lets GO! They start running and stop finding two familer figures* Sweetie bell:Hey aren't they- ?:I'm Trouble-de! ?:I'm Trouble-dumb! All:Ok? Taffy: I though- Trouble dumb:We changed out names! Rarity:Why are you pur- Trouble de:Paint... Marie and Magenta:Why are you evil? Both: BEACAUSE - We aren't! Magenta:oh............... Marie Chase and Marshall wern't buying it* Trouble-dumb:Need help? Skye:We need to find a way to save Luna and the others.... Riccota:Do you know any way of getting there fast? Trouble De:Nope..... Trouble Dumb:I'm not good with directions..... Trouble De and Dumb:How about we tell you a story.... Marie,Chase and Marshalll:Nope! Gotta go bye! All run off* Trouble De: We Have CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sweetie and Taffy:Ooooooooooooooooooohhh! Both Run to them* Rarity:Sweetie Platnium bell! Get back here right know! Magenta:Taffy! We need to save Luna! Just as they started to scream the to young fillies have already been hypnotized* Skye:Oh noooo! Trouble De:Turns into purple goop and surrounds them both,* Lemon:If that goop stay on them and doesn't let oxygen in, they could suffocate Rarity,Riccota and Magenta try to use their magic to scrap it off but it doesn't budge* Rarity:Stupid blob! Trouble dumb is offended and turns into a blob too taking Marie, Marshall, Riccota , Lemon, Magenta, Rarity and Skye* Chase:SKYE! Then both blobs come chasing after him and he looks very frighten* Chase:Thinks* We can't end this way why can't I just find away to get by these stupid blobs! His eyes glow and water randomly shoots from his hooves* Chase:What the he-Then his voice leaves him and Luna says a command to the water* He also turns into a pup again* Chase:Luna's command*Water ribbon! The water hits the blobs and lose life and the characters that were capture are see in a bunch of glittery magenta liquid* Chase:I'm normal again! Marie:I quote from Rocky- Ewwww! I'm all wet! Chase:Laughs at Marie* Marie:Dumps a bucket of the ooze on Chase and says- Marie:I might be wet but your still easy target to mess with! Chase:Eyes turn to flames, but Marshall glares at Chase to calm down* Skye:Sees this*Chase what you did back there was amazing ignore them, you were a good pup! Chase:Thanks! Marie:STOP THE LOVE BEFORE I PUKE! Sweetie:I'm with her! Rarity:I think- Riccota:No one cares! Lemon:Oh dog...... Others:? Marie:God backwords :/.... Others:Ohhhhhhh...... They start walking to find a tiny filly with a "broken leg"* ?:Crying* Sweetie:Apple Bloom! What happend! A Encounter of a Old/New friend Apple bloom:I was walking in the woods when someone attacked me! And now it's broken! Marie:Noooo....it looks sprained not broken..... Apple Bloom:It's broken...... Marie:Ok......Well I'll give your "Broken leg" a cast to keep you from deforming any worse..... Apple Bloom:What!!! Marie:Nothing..... They all hear rustling and look worried* Lemon:What was that Marshall:A frog? Taffy:A snake? Chase:Marie pulling a plank on us.... Marie:Glares* Chase:What? The object come out revealing a purple version of a small Blond girl* Marie:Doesn't notice it's purple* AHHHH IT'S KATIE! Chase:THE EVIL VERSION! Marie:I THOUGHT ALL KATIE'S ARE! They start kicking and punching, but nothing happens.... Katie:Uses a poison shampoo on them to make them itchy* Katie:Ivy brand! All:Scratching* Skye:Itchy! Marshall:Make it stop! Chase and the unicorns thy to use their magic and the pegases try to find a itch relife plant* Taffy:None in sight... Magenta:Hurry! Katie:Breaks though spell and makes the unicorns and pegases lose their horns and wings* All:Why me..... Taffy:Falling*:AHHHHH! Marie:Thinks* WHY CAN'T KATIE LEAVE US ALONE! I WISH I COULD JUST ELECTRICUTE HER! Marie:Glasses glow and lightning comes out of her Hooves and afterwords becomes a pup again* Marie:Luna's command*Lightning BOLT! hit target- Katie:I have armor! Luna command:In her hair! Katie:Wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY! The lightning strikes Katie in her hair* Katie:NOOOOO! Starts crying* My beatifful hair! NOW HOW WILL I OVER POWER MARISSA AND MAKE RYDER MINE!? Marie:You won't..... Katie:Runs away* Apple Bloom:Surprised* How did you do that? Marie:I'm just as unsure as you.......lets have dinner! Chase:Didn't we eat? Marie:Nooooo,We only went close to drinking poison..... Chase:Ohhh yeah......... Sweetie:So.....CAN WE EAT!? Apple Bloom:I am hungry too...... The Others:YEAH! Marie:Ok OK! Wait! Everyone:YAY! Some ate fish and beef from the party (How does that even get there) and some ate the plants and fungi that were edible from the forest the rest ate both,then they told their stories that were ethier from their experinces, loss or just past down from family and they finally got tired and fell asleep* Voice:They won't survive long....Laughs hsytarically* A "Death" and a Betrayal In the morning the group woke up to find Rarity dead* Skye:AHHHHH! Rarity's not breating! Marie:Um? Sweetie:MY SISTER! Cries on the lifeless body Apple Bloom:Well she was annoying and rude, whoever killed her did the right thing. Sweetie Belle:STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apple Bloom:Whatever. Marshall:Thinks*Poor Sweetie..... Apple Bloom:So why can't stupid magenta eyes fix her! Shes a doctor after all! Marie:I can't revive her. She's been dead for hours. Apple Bloom:Then your not a doctor! Marshall:Thinks*Really! Apple Bloom:Celestia would have wanted me to kill her, shes useless anyways!!! Everyone:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apple Bloom:Oops.... Sweetie:How could you?! Marie:Lame-o here is a cop. That was a stupid idea. Chase: I'm not gonna even try... Apple Bloom:Well at least I don't whine, have a dumb name(Reffering to others Equine), look stupid and sound stupid(Chase), have dumb pink eyes(Marie and Skye), or is a clumsy doofus! All:INSULTING! Marie:My eyes are magenta... The rest:....... Apple Bloom:Does that change my case? You all still have problems! Marshall:Thinks*That's it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marshall:Tackles Apple Bloom and bites her "injured" leg* AB:Ahhhhh! Horse teeth! Marie:Marshall! Don't attack her! Marshall:Doesn't listen* Marie:Lightning ball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marie:Hits Marshall with attack* Marshall:Doesn't budge* Chase:Uses water ribbon on Marshall* Marshall:Ahhh! Marshall:Is tossed off Apple Bloom* Apple Bloom:Silly dogs. Did you really think I was injured? All:WHAT?! Apple Bloom:I'm fine, except for the bite....... Marshall:Growls* Marshall:Thinks*This ends now! Marshall:Luna's command:BURN!!!!!!!!! Marshall then breaths out fire and turns back to normal* Marie:RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All except AB:Run* Marshall:Do you like it when your called names, OR KILLED!? Magenta:Mumbles*Do you like it when your burned to a crisp...? The fire clears and AB is gone* Marshall:Great she left Marie:We'll deal with her later. Marshall:Whats that gonna do!!! Rarity will still be dead!!!! Marie:And we put other lives in danger! Marshall:It won't matter! Celestia is too destructive and Twilight is weird! Marie:You know what, Apple Bloom is right At the castle Celestia:Apple Bloom... AB:Here and reporting for duty! Rarity:Get me off these chains! Celestia:Nope...... Rarity:Growls* Celestia:Apple Bloom,go hang out with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. AB:Yes mare! Celestia:Smiles then laughs like a phsco in those weird horror movies* Back in the Everfree forest Sweetie:Crying* Marie:Cooking* Marshall:Telling stories* Skye:Practicing flying* Chase:Howling* Magenta:This is just great! I was just about to learn Rarity's famous stitch! Sweetie:My sister is dead...... Chase:At least it's just her, almost all of my team is probably dead... Sweetie:And all of ponyville!!!! All:Start fighting* Cadance:Comes in* STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!! All:......Cadance! Cadance:Yes? Marie:How'd you escape!? Cadance:Celestia's bubbles can't hold in princesses since she din't want Twilight or herself to get trapped. Chase:That's sad.. Skye:Can't she get out on her own? Cadance:Getting herself out will also free all prisoners Skye:Oh. Sweetie:Cadance! Revive my sister! Cadance:Your sisters not dead... Sweetie:Really!? Cadance:Yup! Shes a prisoner though... Sweetie:But the body..... Cadance:Thats a doll made of corpse :) Sweetie:Ok then.... Cadance:Pups, I got a message from Luna! Pups:Really! Cadance:Yup. Skye:Wait, how- Cadance:Luna told me. Skye:Oh. Wait, how- Chase:About we DON'T play twenty questions? Skye:Fine... Cadance:Plays message* Hologram:Pups, this might seem weird, but you have been given powers to help save your friends, ponyville, and all of the dimensions of the universe.... Chase:Sarcasticly* Cool.... Marie:SHHHH! Hologram:Chase, you can control water, Marshall controls fire, and Marie controls lightning. All three:Sweet! Skye:Wait, why don't I have any powers? Hologram:You don't have any. those are the only ones Skye:Oh ok...):) Hologram:Be careful~ Cadance:Thats it. Wow... All:Now lets go save people! Skye:Yeah! lets...